


The Production of Gunga Dot

by ReggieJackson



Series: Lights, Camera, Cut!!! [5]
Category: Animaniacs, TaleSpin (TV), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Anger, Censorship, Filming, Frustration, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Mistakes, Other, bloopers, method acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieJackson/pseuds/ReggieJackson
Summary: A new installment of  the "Lights, Camera, Cut!" series.It's Dot's turn to have a leading role in a new Animainiacs episode, and shes counting on it to be her best. What she hasn't counted on is that her cast members/ friends have taken on a new mode of acting.When the Warners are on camera, they may make it look easy, But sometimes even the simplest of cartoon shorts can come out of the most chaotic situations. Warning: brief mature themes and language.





	1. Method to the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Im back with a new story! Iv'e been so busy with other things in the past few months, I haven't had the chance to post any new stuff! Oh well, hop you all enjoy this!

"Gunga Dot"

_It was in the summer of 1995 when Dot learned one thing about method acting. Once you're in character you can't let it go, or an unconvincing performance will definitely show. While she had to put her acting skills to the works, her friends were required to act like jerks._

_While staring in her own short wasn't a first, this particular one happened to be her worst. The only thing that wasn't the worst was shooting the ending because it was shot first. It was shot in the evening and went off without a fling, Dot was unaware of what the next day would bring._

Dot skipped throughout the studio building, mentally replaying the lines she had rehearsed since last night. She hoped everyone else had done the same so the short could be finished by the afternoon. The short was expected to be no longer than 6 minutes, about average fare for a typical short. She was told that it was expected to be done within 2 and a half hours. Everyone was guaranteed at least one line in the script. So it wasn't expected to be that much of a hassle to do.

The entire cast would be off for a full week, a rarity during the Animaniacs peak period. So they wanted to make the most of it by taking a group vacation in San Diego.

However, the studio was still behind on a few episodes. So the cast was called in to do one more episode before they would make their venture to the city.

On her way out, Dot passed by a small group of crew members wedging an enormous blue sponge into an indoor pool room. It was where Pinky and the Brain would film their scenes for the day. The mice in question stood outside the doorway standing over their copy of the script.

"Gee I'm surprised Brain, You never considered using this for one of your real plans," Pinky said as he folded up one of the script pages into a paper airplane.

"Pinky, please" Brain scoffed before he pulled the page underneath his partner's feet. "Even for me, this idea is ridiculous. Having a sponge this large would put too much strength on the crane mechanism…"

Dot gave herself a tiny shrug and headed outside to the where the main set was located. When she opened the door, a wave of hot air flared into her face.

In front of her, most of the cast members sat around the pool baking in the hot sun, baring the full brunt of Burbank's ongoing heatwave of that year. It had reached a feverish peak of 102 degrees. The pool was completely empty except for a few trickles of water. In the background, the rear end of the water tower loomed above the set. It had been temporarily filled with water for the time being. One of the rare time the Warners home was actually used for its intended purpose.

"Where you been Gunga Dot?!" Yakko yelled at her from the shade of an umbrella.

"I've Got to chill" Wakko added. He was busy cooking an egg on Scratchy's head. Angry, the psychiatrist wiped it off.

"Vakko, I'm not a grill!" Scratchy barked at him.

"It's getting hotter than a sauna" Nurse wailed.

"Is there any flipping radio station that doesn't play Nirvana?" Slappy complained as she fiddled with a portable radio. She then tossed it in the empty pool.

"Let's start filming already! It's far too hot!" one of the Hip Hippos, Maria complained.

"'We need more water, Gunga Dot!" Scratchenniff added. Frowning, Dot jumped back with shock.

This oncoming commotion of outrage caught her off guard. She had no idea what everyone was so mad about, or why they were speaking in rhyme for some reason.

"Hey what's wrong with you guys?" she asked irritably. She was about to give them an earful when the assistant director, who requested to remain anonymous, came to her side. The Warner's regular director Mike, was still recovering from the anvil they dropped on him by accident last week. So this guy was temporarily filling in for him.

"Relax, Dot. They've just spent all morning being in character." He told her.

"You've lost me," she said with a deadpan stare.

"It called method acting, Dot. You become the person you're trying to act as on and off camera. All the greats do it"

"Acting or no acting, you expect me to take this sitting down?" Dot crossed her arms.

"Yes, you're the star. This short won't work without you"

Dot held up her script copy. It wasn't often she got episodes that centered around herself. As vain as it sounded, she really wanted to make this count. The 'cute one' couldn't afford to tarnish her own image.

"Well, can't argue with that" she shrugged. The director nodded his head.

"Good because these guys haven't had any water so…" he said before handing her a pitcher full of ice water and punch. "You got to serve them"

"Hey, wait" Dot yelled when the man ran off towards the crew.

"Alright! Quiet on the set!" the director yelled into a megaphone. He wiped a bead of sweat from his head. As everyone else busily got themselves ready for shooting, someone else caught Dot's eye. Off to the side was the most well-dressed tiger she'd ever seen. Fitted in a slim dark blue suit, he sat atop a stool reading his copy of the script. A boom microphone was adjusted above his face. She recognized him instantly.

"Shere Khan?" Dot spoke to him.

Despite the enormous feline's stoic like expression, his eyebrow rose in a brief hint of surprise. As if she was the first person to recognize him outside of Jungle Book and TaleSpin reruns.

"Yes?" a low husky voice came out of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the narrator" Shere Khan replied dryly. The tiger gave a bored sigh. "One of the spoils of being out of work. You have to take what's available"

"Aww, I'm sure Disney has a direct to video feature in your future." Dot patted his head. The large feline cringed at the unlikely possibility.

"I'd rather be on fire"

"Dot get over here! Come on!" Various cast members yelled over each other. She glared at the director who sat in the shade behind the camera.

"Remember Dot, they're not _really_ mad at you." he told her."Action!"

[Scene 1 Take 1]

The short opened with panning shot across the set's fake sandy desert backdrop. Off-screen, Shere Khan put on a pair of reading glasses and sat up straight. He spoke into the microphone right as the camera began to roll.

"From Karachi to Botswana, they all tell the story of a bwana where the ground is burning hot. Where the wind cracks the stones, where the sun will bleach your bones."

"Come on already! We know it's hot!" Yakko rudely interrupted. Shere Khan held up his paw, not taking his eyes off the script.

"Quiet please"

[ Scene 1 Take 2]

"Where the wind cracks the stones, where the sun will bleach your bones. And the legend there known as Gunga Dot."

The camera stopped on Dot, whose confident smile was undercut by her face dripping with streams of sweat. Her signature flower drooped over her eyes.

"Makeup!" she shrieked. After coating her face with 3 extra layers of sunscreen the shot went off as intended.

[ Scene 1 Take 3]

"….And the legend there known as Gunga Dot."

While Shere Khan was delivering his lines, Dot was already at work, serving glasses of water to the cast. Many of them snatched the glasses out her hand without a simple thank you. This didn't bother her too much, she and her brothers were used to dealing with rude people all the time.

"It was back in 22, we were west of Katmandu, On the Afghan border heading towards Bombay. We were traveling out of Kari, on an elephant safari. When I heard the cry…"

Were out of Perrierrrrrr!" Maria sang her first line in a high pitched note that could give Mariah Carey a run for her money. The loud frequency of it all made Dot's pitcher shatter into pieces, drenching her with water.

"Gah! Makeup!" Dot yelled.

"Maria, no singing!" the director yelled.

"Good habits die hard no?" Flavio spoke before giving Maria a quick kiss.

[Scene 1 Take 4]

"On the Afghan border heading towards Bombay. We were traveling out of Kari, on an elephant safari. When I heard the cry...'

"Were out of Perrier! Oh, Flavio is it true?!" Maria cried out, dangling an empty bottle. Her husband rummaged through an empty cooler. He shook two more empty bottles in his hands.

"Were out of crystal geyser too! And all that sparkling water Evian we brought." Flavio moaned.

"This ride it isn't nice"

"We are also out of ice"

"Come and help please oh Gunga Dot!" Both hippos said in unison. Dot then came over and filled their bottles with water.

"It's not Fiji but it will do" Flavio muttered. Dot's eye twitched. She turned around to say something when 3 new voices grabbed her attention.

[Scene 1Take 5]

"Yo, Dot! Dot! Dot!" The three pigeons, or Goodfeathers as they called themselves, shouted as they sat inside an empty metal bird bath.

"We're dying here its hot" Pesto snapped.

"Bring some water" Bobby whined.

"And some big electric fans," Squit said while fanning himself.

Dot quickly poured some water into the hot birdbath. All three of them screamed when the water bubbled and steamed on contact. They yelled at her and flapped their wings, splashing Dot with warm water and feathers.

"Hey, you trying to boil us like pasta over here?!" Pesto screeched at her.

"Oops" Dot apologized, even though she didn't take their tone too well.

[Scene 1 Take 6]

"She rushed out to serve them, taking on many of their demands at one time." Shere Khan continued.

"Boy, the service here stinks!" Mr. Plotz grumbled at a table. Wakko and Yakko sat at another table nearby.

"Hurry up there with our drinks!" her brothers said afterward.

"Hey relax you jerks!" Dot spoke while filling a few more glasses. "I've.."

She tripped up on a cord mid-sentence and fell flat on her face, spilling water everywhere. This sparked a choir of irritated groans from the cast.

Cut!"

[Scene 1 Take 7]

"Hey relax you jerks I only got two hands!" Dot repeated her line. Behind her, Slappy Squirrel pounded at her own table.

"Its hundred in the shade and I'm out of lemonade!" said Slappy. Dot turned around to see Ralph holding a bowl in front of her face.

"Id like more ice cream so just bring me all you got." The guard ordered her. Dot glared at him. Slappy and the others she could deal with, but now _Ralph_ too?

"You know I think it's getting hotter" said Nurse. She fanned herself at another table just a few feet away. Dr. Scratchensniff was sitting with her.

"Why don't you bring us more water?" Scratchy asked with impatience.

"And do it on the double Gunga Dot!" Everyone else joined in to blast poor Dot's ears.

Dot said nothing as she scowled for the camera. If these guys were really acting, they were doing a good job. Too good.

"Cut! Great job everyone! Let's take a 30-minute break" the director advised.

Dot let out a sigh of relief. This was good; a break is what she needed. Maybe everyone would finally calm down now.

When she stepped away from the set, she saw Shere Khan walking out of the studio building where Pinky and the Brain were still doing their scene. And judging by their faint screams from inside, theirs was coming along perfectly. The tiger had an irritated scowl on his face as he read his copy of the script.

"Two mice about to lunge with a huge gigantic sponge…." Shere Khan growled under his breath. "Who wrote this drivel? I did not study in acting school to say things like this"

"Could be worse. You might have gotten stuck in one on those cereal commercials." Dot commented. Shere Khan smirked at her response.

"Funny you mention that. Someone once mistook me for Tony the Tiger once…" he flexed one of his paws, sharp claws curled from each one. " Let's just that was the last time that person was mistaken…."

Before Dot could fully take in his grim confession, someone else cried for her attention.

"Where are you, Gunga Dot?!" Mr. Plotz yelled from afar.

"We are also out of coke!" Maria pounded at a nearby vending machine. Her husband Flavio turned his pockets inside out. Both of them were sweating profusely.

"And we are also broke. Oh, Maria, I think I'm getting a heat stroke!" the blue hippo practically fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"Want me to deal with your friends?" Shere Khan asked. He cooly filed one of his claws on his paw. Dot opened her mouth to consider that option when she was cut off by the director.

"No. Just play along, they're still in character," he told her before handing her another pitcher of ice water and punch.

Dot's eyes grew with outrage. "What?!"

"Gunga Dot! Gunga Dot!" both her brothers called for her.

"I'm Coming" Dot sighed. Shere Khan said nothing but shook his head with dismay. Dot came over and poured more cups of water to the cast, resisting the urge to splash them right in their faces. Each cast member scowled and grumbled as they received their water.

"Don't you have any ice!? This waters hot." Yakko complained after taking a sip.

"Yakko, Can you drop the act for just one minute? Right now this all I've got" Dot snapped at him. Her younger brother glared at her.

"We don't know what you're talking about Gunga Dot," Wakko said.

Dot bristled her eyebrows, this occasional rhyming stuff was getting old fast. It was bad enough everyone else was ragging on her; she did not need this from her brothers too. At the bare minimum, she expected them to break character at some point.

"Come on! Don't be such a-"

 _Honk!_ * Yakko had whipped out an air horn and blew it on the last word she said.

"Ow! What was that?! "Dot exclaimed. She dug a finger into her ears.

"I had a feeling well be a bit more potty-mouthed than usual, so me and Wakko are on soap patrol," Yakko explained. The Goodfeathers suddenly landed on top of Dot's shoulders.

"What the * _honk_ * is soap patrol?" Pesto asked. "Hey!"

Wakko sprang from behind Yakko with a yellow water gun loaded with sudsy soap water. He shot a tiny quick blast down Pesto's beak. The irate pigeon showered Dot with more feathers.

"Faggolia tu * _honk! honk!*_ It got down my throat!" Pesto cursed, bubbles coming from his mouth.

" The Godpigeon always said you needed to clean up your act!" Bobby joked.

"Yeah, he does say that" Squit agreed. This got Pesto's attention.

"What do you mean by that? Are you're saying I'm dirty?! You're saying I'm some parasitic avian vermin ready to decorate your precious lawn gnomes?! Is that it?!" Pesto's yelling was rumbling Dot's already sore eardrums.

"No, I'm not saying that!" Squit said with his wings raised. Pesto's feathers puffed up.

"That's it!" Squit raised his wings to fly right before Pesto tackled him. Both of them disappeared in a mid-air fight cloud. "I'm gonna * _honk honk*_ you * _hoooooonk*_ in a cinnamon bun!"

As usual, Bobby did nothing but keel over bursting with laughter.

"This is starting to sound like Scarface on daytime television" Slappy commented. Dot swore under breath when she shook Bobby off her, wiping any extra feathers and pigeon residue off her shoulders.

"I'm out of here" Dot grumbled. Now, this was reaching 'special friend' levels of annoying. The assistant director stopped in front of her right when she was about to walk off set.

"Hey Dot. Don't forget about the script! You'll get em back at the end." He told her. A small smile came on her face; she knew he was refereeing to one of her final lines in the script.

 _If you want to get wet, Then that's what you'll get.!_ Then the script called for her to smile and pull the lever on the water tower to create a light rain shower. Simple, but effective.

She was hoping that part of the short would come very, _very_ soon.

Within less than five minutes left, the director announced that they would resume filming. But Unfortunately, to Dot's dismay, none of the cast had cooled off. In fact, it seemed to get worse. As the day went on, the air got hotter, and so did everyone else. She overheard Skippy telling Mindy quietly telling a joke she heard Slappy say once.

_Honk!*_

"Hey, watch that language, Skippy!" Slappy scolded her nephew.

"But that wasn't me!" Skippy protested. The squirrel pointed at Dr. Scratchensniff. Slappy narrowed her eyes at him.

"It vasn't me! I vould never..!" Scratchy insisted. Suddenly Wakko zipped right past him with a bowl of ice cream and accidentally stepped on his foot. Scratchy howled in pain while grabbing at his foot "Ow! -* _honk_ *!"

Suddenly, Wakko took aim and shot streaks of suds into Scratchy's and the squirrels' mouths.

"Spew!" Skippy exclaimed as he spat bubbles from his mouth.

"I'm gonna need more soap!" Wakko uttered breathlessly, right before he ran back inside to find more.

"Mr. Man said * _honk*!_ " Mindy giggled. Buttons, Mindy's dog, hung his head at the foul display.

"This is last time I'm letting Mindy parents talk me into babysitting that * _honk_ * kid" Slappy groaned.

"This is a dream, this is only a dream…" Dot held her head.

"I founds the ice cream!" Ralph yelled. She turned around in time to see him struggling to wrestle a tub of ice cream out of Mr. Plotz hands. "Gimme that! It's mine!" he yelled,

"Go find some your own size!" Plotz grumbled, the CEO sounding extra crankier than usual. Dot rushed over and yanked the tub out of their hands.

"Let me fix that for you guys," she said sweetly. Then she opened the tub and showered both of them with melted pink ice cream. Ralph licked some off his shoulders.

"Aw, Is hate raspberry!" Ralph groaned.

"You owe me a new Bermuda shirt!" Plotz spat critically at Dot.

"I'd say the raspberry was an improvement" she muttered. Behind her, the director shook his head.

"Dot…!" he warned.

"What's wrong, I was just helping!' she whined.

"Places everyone! We're almost halfway done!" the director commanded. "Shere Khan, you ready?" The tiger rolled his eyes and began to read his lines.

"Halfway?!" Dot moaned.


	2. The Boiling Point

Dot was doing her best not to lose her cool. But everyone's funky attitudes, intentional or not, were really starting to test her patience.

[Scene 2 Take 1]

"Meanwhile, for Gunga Dot, the crowd was getting hot. She ran this way, she ran that way on the fly." Shere Khan narrated.

"This Kool-aid isn't cool!" Ralph criticized the punch Dot gave him. Skippy tapped her on the shoulder.

"We need some water in the…" Skippy stopped talking when soap bubbles came out of his mouth.

[Scene 2 Take 2]

"We need some water in the pool," Skippy repeated.

"Hold your horses!" Dot threw up her hands in frustration. She ran off behind Buttons and Mindy.

"Kay, I love you buh bye!" said Mindy. She waved her hand as Dot accidentally brushed against Buttons, causing him to fall into the empty pool below. The ground cracked upon impact.

So far, everything seemed to be back on track again. At one point, Dot set the pitcher down for a moment so she could breathe for once. Two extra cast members happened to walk on set without making much noise. They set their eyes on the pitcher.

"Rita look! It's an oasis!" Runt barked. Rita climbed upon the table.

"Just be quiet or they'll chase us." She whispered. The stray dog lapped his drooling tongue into the punch.

"I'm hot Rita, definitely hot"

Not a second later, Dot came rushing back to snatch the pitcher away from them.

"Hey wait! That's for the guests!" Dot yelled at them.

"Ah, they won't notice" Rita shrugged. She then lapped a bit of the punch herself.

"Stop!" Dot pulled the pitcher away from them. Luckily everyone else happened to be looking the other way when this happened.

"Dot? What happened?" the director asked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, hoping the cast would prefer Runt flavored punch now.

"Alright, you two, you're up next." the director spoke to two other cast members arriving on set. Newt the dog and Minerva Mink got into place when they sat down in their lawn chairs.

[Scene 2 Take 3]

Newt got up and handed a glass cup to Dot.

"I'd like a cold refreshing.." he paused when a bright light flashed into his face. The white-hot glare flashed into everyone's eyes.

"Whoa Whoa! What's happening!" The director yelled. Minerva lowered the tanning mirror she had taken out.

"I need my fur sun bleached" Minerva added.

"Well, save that for the beach!" Dot swiped it out of her hands. Minvera simply scoffed.

"Can we hurry this up, I'm starting to sweat'" Newt said before he fastened his purple robe. Dot didn't bother questioning how he could bear the heat wearing that. The answer would probably make more irritated than she was already.

[Scene 2 Take 5]

"Id like a cold refreshing drink for myself and for Mink"

"Well, you'll" Dot spoke before she accidentally spilled the remaining punch she had left on Newt's robe.

"Agh! This is satin!" he cried out with outrage.

"This is not my day..."

[Scene 2 Take 7]

"Id like a cold refreshing drink for myself and for Mink," Newt said his line again.

"Well, you'll have to stand in line for Gunga Dot" Dot improvised, trying not to explode just yet.

"Cut! Great job you…" the director stopped mid-sentence when both Newt and Minvera started making out on the lawn chairs.

"Hey Hey! Move along you too. We're not shooting that kind of film here!" He shooed them away. Both of them blushed before walking off the set. Dot completely forgot that the two of them were actually dating at the time. Much to the disbelief of everyone.

"I'll give them 2 months before they break up." Dot said to herself.

"I'll give them two weeks," Rita added.

[Scene 3 Take 1]

"Flustered with her luck, She headed back to the pool" Shere Khan recited. Dot continued to serve her rowdy guests.

"There's still no water in the pool" Skippy whined.

"This punch tastes like dog drool." Nurse reeled in disgust. Rita and Runt happened to pass by and froze when they heard that.

"Oops" Runt muttered. Mr. Plotz also happened to be nearby when he heard this. He spat out his glass of punch, spraying it all over the two strays.

"What the * _honk*_?!" Plotz gagged. A shot of soap suds to the mouth knocked him off his feet.

"Direct hit!" Wakko jeered, cocking his water gun. His brother Yakko, giggled from afar. Plotz got up, his head turning a nice shade of red.

"May I kill your brothers, Gunga Dot?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"You'll have to wait in line..." Dot muttered.

Cut!

[Scene 4 Take 1]

The director decided to skip ahead to the next scene.

"They called for water everywhere" Shere Khan continued. While Dot was still serving, she was stopped by Nurse.

"Yes, Id like to wash my hair," said Nurse. She tugged at her blond hair.

"Who washes at the beach?!" Dot moaned incredulously.

"I'm young and pretty! I have special needs." Nurse pouted.

[Scene 4 Take 2]

"I need to shave," Plotz said to Dot as he approached her with a razor. Dot could feel her brain implode.

"Who _shaves_ at the beach?!"

"I'm old and hairy, I have special needs!" he scoffed.

[Scene 4 Take 3]

Her brothers came forward with surfboards.

"We want to wave" they demanded.

"We're not at the beach yet!" Dot exclaimed.

"We don't care! We need some waves" Yakko pressed on.

"So get us wet! Everyone else said at once.

Yakko blew a kiss. "Goodnight Everybody!"

Everyone yelled and cursed at the air in response.

"Really?!" Dot groaned.

"What, you all knew that was coming!" Yakko exclaimed. Shere Khan looked on in a distance and rubbed his temples.

"Oh for * _honk_ * sake" He muttered. Shere Khan sat up at attention and snarled came when Wakko aimed his soap gun at his face. "I wouldn't do that, boy" he warned calmly.

For a moment Wakko broke character and dutifully complied.

"I needed more soap anyway" Wakko chuckled before running off.

[Scene 4 Take 4]

* _honk!_ *

'"Will you stop that Yakko?! That's getting annoying!" said Nurse.

"What?" Yakko asked with a coy smirk. He fondled the air horn in his hands.

"She said stop honking that * _honk_ * horn!" Plotz shouted at him.

"Sorry, can someone repeat that? These fowl words are hurting my ears."

Dot jumped in Plotz's defense. Something she thought she would never do in her lifetime. "He said stop * _honk*_ "

"What?" Yakko raised his ear to listen.

"Yakko, he said * _honk!_ *! I'm not even s- * _honk_ *! You're * _honk_ *! Wh- * _Honk*!_ * _hoonnnnk!_ *

"Did ya find the soap Wak?!" he called to his younger brother. The brief distraction gave Nurse a chance to rip the air horn out her brother's hands. She then threw it to the ground for Plotz to stop all over it. "Hot tempered. Aren't we?"

Cut!

[Scene 4 Take 8]

Dot barely opened her mouth when the frothy soap mixture from Wakko's gun squirted into her mouth. Yakko and others arched their eyebrows at him.

"Hey, I'm trigger happy!" Wakko said with an offense.

"Cut! Cut! Let's just take it from the top!" the director advised. The youngest Warner sibling took a few deep breaths as she forced a big grin on her face, eye twitching and all. Just one more scene. One more scene.

[Scene 4 Take 9]

The whole segment was done all over again.

"Yes Id like to wash my hair' said Nurse.

"I want to shave," said Plotz.

"We want to wave," said Yakko.

"So get us wet!" All four of them shouting made Dot drop the last glasses she had onto the floor.

The director was about to say cut when something cut him off.

"Now look what you made me do!" Dot screeched at her friends.

"Well, go find some more! And make it snappy!" said Plotz.

"And do it on the double, Gunga Dottie!" Yakko snapped at her.

When Dot heard that, she blinked in shock. Her entire body tensed up like a board. Her brother had realized a second too late that he'd made a huge mistake. The young Warner sister clenched her fists, her face burning bright red with anger. Shere Khan took note of this and recited his next line.

"And though she worked this job for months, with people talking all at once, Gunga Dot was about to get upset"

Within her burning rage, she could feel Plotz tapping her shoulder.

"Hey! Dot! What's wrong with…?" he asked. It took one look into her flaming hot eyes to send Plotz running off. The CEO took cover behind Ralph, whose sunburned gut was already trembling with fear.

All eyes and cameras locked onto her. Everyone else in the cast shivered and frowned as they began to step farther away from her. They had snapped out of their roles as if a wizard had lifted its spell. The Hip Hippos took cover inside the empty pool. The Goodfeathers hid in the birdbath. Mindy, Buttons, and Skippy huddled behind Aunt Slappy for safety, who stood a good distance away.

Yakko mustered enough strength to step towards his irate sister.

"Dot, are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Yakko reached out to comfort her when she shot her dagger-like eyes and stormed right to him. He along Wakko and Nurse wisely stepped back.

Dot knew her big line was about to come up, but suddenly, it didn't seem to work with all the trouble her friends and her own brothers put her through. Not at all. Enough was enough. It was here she realized it would need little embellishment. Unscripted embellishment.

"So you want to be real wet, well that's exactly what you'll get." Dot kept her voice eerily calm despite her hostile demeanor. She ran over to the water tower. "I'll tell you what here's a big surprise..."

"Should we?" A cameraman whispered.

"No, keep going" the director stopped him, captivated by what was unfolding before him. Dot continued her diatribe as she climbed up each step of the tower's ladder.

"You want your pool you want your shower, I live inside a water tower. So why don't you try this gusher for size?!" she pulled at a lever along the side of the tower. Underneath, it had a small plaque listing various modes of strength: Mist, Drizzle, and rain shower. But instead of stopping at rain shower setting like she was supposed to, Dot went for the highest setting: monsoon.

The entire tower rumbled, causing the ground below to shake everyone's feet. Then the water came. A large gush of water sprayed out of the tower faster than a Corvette and hit harder than a blow from Tyson. Everyone screamed.

"Whoa! Dot that's too much!" the director screamed as a tsunami-like wave spread out from the tower and across the entire set. No one had a chance to escape its path. Both Yakko and Wakko rolled with it as they leaped onto their surfboards and rode it out.

"Cowabunga!" they cheered.

"All right" Skippy joined in.

Their cheers turned to screams as they slipped underneath the board and floundered in the torrential waves. Other cast members held onto each other for dear lives as they swirled in the water. The crew broke for higher ground as when the water finally reached the filming equipment.

"Cut! Cut!" the director screamed, clinging to a nearby microphone stand.

Despite all the pandemonium occurring below, Dot stood proudly atop the tower smiling for the camera. She pulled the level back down. The water stopped. When everything cleared, the set was practically nonexistent. Cast and crew members were sprawled everywhere on the ground. Broken lawn chairs and exposed camera wires littered the edges of the set. Two mice lay near the edge of the pool, which had now been filled up.

"Let's do that again Brain! Narf! Let's do it again!" Pinky cheered.

"Let's not. This is a very wasteful use of water I might add". Brain cut in.

"Oh Brain, It's not like this state going enter a drought anytime soon"

Brain grumbled with a knowing frown. He gave him a swift bonk on the head.

"You'd make a terrible séance Pinky"

Both mice jumped when Shere Khan emerged from the pool, soaking wet.

"Oh good, they _do_ serve lunch here," the tiger said with a toothy smile. The mice ran off screaming before he could do anything. The tiger huffed before he got down on all fours to shake off the water. "Cats do not get paid enough for this nonsense."

"Join the club," Rita said as she passed by. She comfortably lay on top of Runt, who was dripping wet.

Shere Khan walked over to his stool and set it back up. He adjusted the microphone, which was miraculously still working.

[Scene 4 Take 10]

"Yes, she pulled that little lever, it seemed like water came forever. And there's not a spot they say it didn't reach. After all of that commotion, she had formed the Indian Ocean. Where everyone now lounges on the beach."

"Cut! And Print!" the director shouted. Dot effortlessly slid down the railing of the water tower's ladder. Everyone else scattered like roaches to keep their distance from her, hoping to avoid any sort of blowup that was about to happen. But instead of scowl, was a smile.

"It's okay guys! I'm better now." Dot chirped.

"Are you sure?" Scratchensniff spoke uneasily.

"You're not mad?" Nurse asked.

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?" Dot giggled.

"That's great everybody. Let's give our star a round of applause!" The director told the crowd. Everyone, cast members and all, clapped and cheered for Dot much to her surprise. To finally see them being appreciative for once after all this time was very refreshing. She gratefully bowed her head. "Now let's get the lens off these cameras."

The cheering stopped. All cast members all yelled their response all at once. But all Dot could hear was…

_*Hooooooooooooooonnnkkkk crack!*_

"Darn the horn's still busted," Yakko complained. He tossed aside the broken air horn.

"Just kidding, we got it all on tape." The director chuckled. No one laughed. For a moment the dark expression returned to Dot's face. She grabbed the man's shirt.

"Not. Funny" Dot clenched her teeth. Sweat began to fall from the man's head.

"You were fantastic Dot! Bye!" The director sputtered quickly. He zipped out of sight in less than second.

"Surprised you didn't do anything," Yakko commented.

"Don't worry, I know where he lives…" Dot replied dismissively.

"Who cares?! Let's head to San Diego already!" Slappy spoke up. Her nephew jumped for joy.

"If anyone's going to Sea World, I'm not paying!" Plotz complained.

Everyone else whooped as they quickly filed off the set, avoiding the toppled set pieces and exposed wires. Some of them gave a few passing apologies and compliments to Dot on the way out. Her brothers came to her side.

"Sorry, we were so hard on you Dot" Wakko told her,

"Believe us, it was harder for me than it was for you." Yakko insisted. "Can you believe in order to stay in character I had to ignore both Nurse _and_ Minerva in bikinis?! Its torture I tell you!"

"Relax you guys! Haven't you heard of method acting?" Dot waived them off. "It's not like I was _really_ mad at you"

She then skipped away with a coy smile, leaving her brothers with perplexed grimaces on their faces.

"You believe that Yakko?" Wakko asked his older brother.

"Uh… I think its best not to question it, Wakko" Yakko said with a shudder. "Remember one of our Warner slogan's…"

"Hell hath no fury like a Warner Scorned!" both of them said. Two jets of soap water skeeted into their own mouths.

"You are correct!" Dot said. She'd come back with a mischevious grin on her face, and a certain yellow water gun in her hands.

"What the?! All we said was hell!" Yakko exclaimed. Another blast hit his face.

"How did she find my gun?" Wakko shouted as he and his brother ran for cover. Dot cackled maniacally as she chased them down, firing several more watery shots at them.

Meanwhile, just for the heck of it, Shere Khan recited his final lines on the script.

"So when beneath a desert sky, if your canteens running dry, and you need someone who's Johnny on the spot. You can be her clientele."

"But you better tip me well!" Dot said from afar.

"You're a better one than we are Gunga Dot!" Her brothers yelped.

"I really need a new agent," Shere Khan said to himself. He pondered the possibility of that as he watched the Warner trio run off the set, leaving a trail of soap bubbles in their wake.

 _Now that the short was done Dot could look forward to filming_ anew. S _ince the real nightmare of dealing with all the footage would be given over to editing crew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this. I should have a new chapter for this series posted as soon as I get the chance.   
> I know my stories are not as big and grand as many of the others on this section, but I'm glad for anyone stop by to read just for a moment. It really means a lot. If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other ones. Especially "Gang of Four"! Thank for reading, have a great day!


End file.
